


Fools

by lovelyairi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut, versatile daejae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: They'd never crossed paths beforeUntil Daehyun was seen leaving Youngjae's apartment the morning after a party





	1. Sweet Lies [Prologue]

"It's all just casual right?" Youngjae gasps as Daehyun roughly strokes his aching cock, his thighs feel tense and he relaxes them before spreading his legs wholly for the other. Daehyun leans upward and he presses a open kiss on Youngjae's neck, appreciating the small whines he emits when his slit is teased.

"Yeah, casual sex, nothing more," Daehyun confirms and their eyes meet for a split second. Youngjae doesn't like the way Daehyun looks at him, he feels like that gaze is saying so much more but he doesn't want to listen.

Youngjae feels around for the condom packet lost in the duvet and he tosses it to Daehyun before he settles on his stomach. If they did it from the back, it was less intimate, they didn't need to look at each other and their faces could be far apart.

"I want to look at you," Daehyun says instead and he gently rolls Youngjae onto his back. Youngjae is stunned as Daehyun rolls on the condom and lathers his hard member in lube, lining the head with Youngjae's already prepped orifice. 

"Daehyun," fingernails claw down tanned skin as they connect and Daehyun doesn't hesitate to bury himself balls deep. Youngjae groans from how full he feels and he pants as he meets Daehyun's intense gaze through his teary vision. 

They stare at one another, completely lost in the lustful moment. However as Daehyun eases forward to connect their lips, Youngjae covers his mouth. He shakes his head and clenches around Daehyun unconsciously when he feels the other man's cock twitching inside of him,

"No kissing remember?" Youngjae can't bring himself to speak above a whisper and he doesn't expect Daehyun to pull back so suddenly before ramming back inside, the head of his cock plunging into Youngjae's prostate as if he'd already memorized his body.

Daehyun runs his fingers through Youngjae's hair before he grips the locks tight, forcing the other to meet his eyes. He growls and kisses along Youngjae's jaw, releasing a breath as if it pained him.

"Then why do you look like at me like you want me to kiss you?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually just going to make this a one shot  
> But turns out it'll be a few chapters, less than 5 at most  
> I thought I'd give y'all a peek through a prologue type situation  
> There's gonna be quite a lot of smut in this LOL in comparison to everything else that is  
> Well, that's all I wanted to say ehe thank you for all the interest!  
> Also, it will not always be Youngjae bottoming, I am a firm believer and lover of versatility and switching XD
> 
> \- Airi


	2. Youngjae≠Daehyun

When Youngjae opens his eyes he sees nothing more than his dimly lit dorm room. His roommates’ bed is empty and it is completely silent. He sits up with a sigh, hand running through his hair before he runs his palms down his face, wanting to wake himself up. Last night had been a blur to say the least, he could remember rejecting the advances of Im Jaebum, a senior who’d wanted to take him home for the night but that was about it.

He’d gone to the party with his roommate Kim Jongin, who was in the same year as him. Naturally, they’d parted to go to their own friend groups upon arriving and Youngjae had taken one too many shots before sipping a beer for the rest of the night. He and alcohol never mixed right but he was thankful that he hadn’t made any mistakes. As much as Youngjae liked to socialize and party, he didn’t like to have one night stands.

The clock currently reads 9:40AM meaning he had about 20 minutes to get ready before heading to his morning lecture. Thankfully that was the only class he had today, the other was a mere online course that didn’t have much work, just a lot of reading. Youngjae pulls himself out of his warm bed and he waddles over to the washroom, almost stepping on one of his roommate’s muscle tanks and that lay strewn on the ground.

University was less than Youngjae had expected it to be. Truthfully, it wasn’t too much of a change from high school. Receive a schedule, follow it. The only difference was the freedom now that most professors didn’t care for your success. As long as you handed in your assignments and passed the tests, university was bearable, at least to Yoo Youngjae. He was currently a Biochemistry Major and the workload definitely wasn’t friendly but he managed to stay on top of it.

Youngjae didn’t bother doing much with his hair and he went over towards his bed, before squatting down on the floor to pull out the drawers beneath. He pulls out a pair of jeans as well as a large navy blue hoodie with a proud, “University of Toronto” splayed on the front of it. Youngjae gets dressed in a hurry before he pulls on some socks and grabs his bag. Feeling the weight of it he already knows his laptop is inside and truthfully he doesn’t need much else. He slips on his shoes and heads outside.

His trip down the hallways of the dorms include multiple greetings from everyone he sees. He isn’t so sure how he’d gotten to be so known but then again, his position on the school’s soccer team probably had something to do with that. Youngjae puts on a smile and he gives everyone a nod and a wave, accepting compliments on how he performed at the last practice game. Half the people who greeted him were people he didn’t even know.

Youngjae wouldn’t say he was popular but people definitely knew his name. Which was surprising considering he wasn’t even in any vital positions on the team nor was he a genius by any standards. He was really just trying to make it by. Making connections with his professor’s was a life skill he’d learned was really helpful in university and due to all of the group work he was succumbed to talking to people anyhow.

Jongin, who was an Astronomy major was a lot like him. Except he didn’t socialize unless it was necessary. Usually keeping to himself when it came to group assignments and even parties. Although he was thankfully pretty talkative with Youngjae otherwise dorming would be pretty awkward. Youngjae exits the dormitories and he hurries across the lot towards the school. Upon entering the building he’s welcomed with warmth and despite it being negative degrees outside and snowy he knew he wouldn’t be out for long.

Youngjae makes his way down the halls, swiftly threading his way in front of people too slow and behind people who walked too fast. His pathway came to him naturally, after all it was his second year at this school. Without a moment to spare he makes it to the lecture hall and he hears his name being called somewhere to the left. Yongguk and Jongup greet him with a wave and a smile and Youngjae skips his steps to make it to them a little quicker.

“Morning guys,” Youngjae says with a yawn as he plops himself down between them where they’d been saving a seat for him. Yongguk looks casual today, a long coat on with a t shirt beneath, he was wearing jeans and a pair of combat boots. Jongup on the hand was wearing a knitted sweater and a pair of baggy ripped jeans along with some black boots. Youngjae lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes before he leaned back into his seat.

“Word is, there’s a party Friday,” Jongup tells him and Youngjae wants to roll his eyes. That was the third one this month, then again it was a rough month for everyone considering finals were right around the corner. Then again that also meant they should be studying harder than ever, although people would always choose a breather over responsibility. Yongguk seems to be reading something on his phone and Youngjae purses his lips,

“There was one just last night, now Friday?” It was a smaller scale party that was for sure, only a select few were invited and it was confined to a basement and the main floor. Whoever it was that told Yongguk and Jongup about all of these get togethers was going to feel Youngjae’s wrath if he was getting roped into yet another mess of adulthood. Then again, one of them being on the soccer team, the other part of the school’s broadcast team and another as the lead of the dance team, it was difficult to escape people sometimes.

“Yesterday was a friendly get together for Byulyi noona’s birthday remember?” He could’ve sworn her birthday was in near Christmas and it was only the beginning of December. Then again, he really only went wherever his friends took him. Unless of course he knew he really had to focus on his work, and they knew to leave him alone then. Youngjae pulls out his laptop when he sees their professor walk in and he sighs.

“Okay, we’ll go.”

 

Daehyun wakes with a warm body pressed against his own. He can easily remembers the events of last night and he was sure that this was someone who picked him up at the bar. Surprised that someone even bothered to take him home on a Sunday night Daehyun had gone with it. He had no classes on Monday so he had no real worries. He sits up with an ache in his lower back, having run into a woman who’d broken up with her girlfriend.

It wasn’t like he was foreign to having things stuck up his butt so he allowed her to use her strap on, bringing him pleasure along with expressing her grief. She’d been pretty caring as though she’d pegged male partners before but he didn’t even know her name so he didn’t care to know anything else about her. Daehyun stands and he stretches before searching for his clothing that he was sure was still on the floor.

Although he was feeling quite gross he decided not to take a shower since he didn’t want to risk her waking up and finding him still at her apartment. Daehyun shimmies on his sweats and t shirt before finding his jacket. Thankfully his keys and wallet are still there and he doesn’t hesitate to leave the house, hoping that there’d be no problems with him being unable to lock the door and all.

There’s still remnants of snow on the ground and there’s a cold wind in the air. Daehyun hurries down the street and he stands beside the nearby bus stop, waiting for any sight of it. The area is recognizable and it’s not too far from his apartment which wasn’t too far from his University. He could’ve stayed in the dorms but there really wasn’t any point when he already had his own place. He’d worked all throughout high school and painstakingly planned out exactly how much he’d need to hold onto his apartment and as for his tuition the province’s loans were helping him.

When he needed extra cash on the side he’d sell sexual favours on the internet. Nudes and playful videos without ever showing off his face. He didn’t do this often and kept his profile deactivated when he knew he wasn’t in any tight spots. Daehyun pulls out his earbuds and puts his playlist on shuffle before he pockets his phone and awaits for the bus to come. Moments later it pulls up beside the sidewalk and Daehyun flashes his monthly pass before finding a seat near the window.

He could recognize some of the people on the bus as students at his school. Mainly because of their beanies and jackets plastered with the school logo. They seemed to recognize him too, surprisingly enough, it was a large campus filled with thousands of students after all. He was in the Biochemistry program, not really knowing what he was going to do with it once he graduated. They’d merely been his strengths in high school.

When he nears his stop he presses the button and stands, making his way to the doors. Daehyun holds onto the pole for stability and he can see more and more people looking at him. He knew of the rumours surrounding him. His father was a professor at the university and he was known as a resident bad boy, as though this was some kind of drama. But really, he just didn’t like to talk to anybody.

Daehyun was a person who wasn’t able to voice his thoughts very well and he relied on actions and hoping that he’d find people who would be able to understand him without words. There weren’t many but he indeed made two good friends who had some shared classes with him since they had some overlapping classes. As he gets off the bus and walks down the sidewalk he hears his ringtone loud in his earbuds. Daehyun pulls out his phone and swipes right before pocketing it once more.

“Hello?” he says simply and Daehyun walks past a few students making their way to class. He rounds the corner and almost slips on a patch of ice but he manages to catch himself before causing a scene.

“Hey hyung, I dropped by your place earlier but you weren’t home. Head home with someone again?” Daehyun hears fluent Korean and he scratches the back of his despite not being able to be seen. He enters his apartment building and checks his mailbox before heading to the elevator.

“Yeah I’m heading home now, what’s up Junhong-ah?” the elderly woman in the elevator seems confused at the lack of english and she ignores him, looking somewhat upset that she couldn’t eavesdrop on the conversation. Daehyun had grown up speaking his native language at home and he’d even attended language classes on Saturdays as a child to develop his skills. He knew a few Koreans in his program and they all liked to speak Korean amongst one another.

“There’s a party Friday, and Himchan hyung wants to know if you’re in,” Junhong voices comes out between pants and Daehyun knows he’s making his way towards his class. Personally he didn’t care for parties too much and Himchan knew that, but he always insisted on asking. Whenever it came to parties, Junhong went for the music while Himchan went for the alcohol. Daehyun sometimes went for the sex and to keep his friends alive just in case.

He enters his lonely apartment and locks the door behind him before he contemplates for a little longer. Junhong is currently explaining some details to him about who was hosting it and who was going to be there but Daehyun didn’t recognize any of the names. He can see how hard Junhong was trying and he didn’t think about it too much when he accepted. Then again, he had no idea one night would change his whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a general introduction on the two ^^
> 
> \- Airi


End file.
